


take it off

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk!zelda at the end a bit, i love dresses, lots of characters from the game here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: zelda and link go to a ball





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> i was gonna finish this and post it as the finish of this month of fics, but it's really long and also it's valentine's day so aye why not. Happy Valentine's Day y'all!!

Zelda was fluttering around her room, trying to get all her respective garments on.  Tonight was the five year anniversary since Calamity Ganon fell. Even more, restorations with the Castle and its surrounding towns have been going swimmingly, with everyone contributing as much as they could. Zelda had never felt such a sense of community as she did now. And, although she continued to blame her inability to wake her powers for letting her kingdom fall in the first place, Zelda was crowned the Queen. The actual coronation hasn’t happened yet as those closest to her advised waiting until the nation was back to its former glory, but everyone continued to treat her with utmost respect.

“Enter,” Zelda shouted to a knock on her door. Glancing over as it opened, she sighed with relief. “Link! Thank goddesses you’re here! I just cannot get this necklace on. Please, can you come help?”

Her knight in shining armor – literally – crossed the room in what seemed like half a second. He took the necklace from Zelda and nimbly hooked it. When done, he slid his hand down Zelda’s shoulder and took her hand. She spun around, a small smile on her face. She still couldn’t believe she was with the best-looking man in all of Hyrule.

Link was wearing his Champion’s Tunic with a royal blue sash over it, gold medallions covering almost the entire thing, and the master sword tucked next to his master sword. Zelda suddenly felt extremely underdressed in the dressing gown she was wearing.

“You look so handsome,” Zelda said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She reveled in the soft blush that littered her lover’s face. She whispered, “Now I have to go put on my dress!” and ran into the dressing room.

The Queen hurriedly shrugged off her clothing and got ready to pull up her newest gown. She had bought it on an impulse a few weeks back, showing it only to Impa.

“That dress sure is a beauty. I’m sure a certain someone will also like it,” Impa had said with a wink.

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror. The dress, the same color as Link’s tunic, was decorated with small, dark blue embellishments. However, unlike anything she’s ever worn (other than while praying, anyway), her chest and shoulders were completely exposed. The sleeves went around her upper arms. The new style made her nervous -- was this too revealing? -- but she shook off those worries with telling herself she is the Queen, for Hylia’s sake! If this is how she wants to dress, then who is going to stop her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked back to where Link was. He was sat fiddling with the Sheikah Slate, and Zelda saw his ears twitch as her heels clacked on the floor. Link looked up, down, and up again in a blink when he saw what she was wearing. He stared for a few seconds, moving his eyes up and down her body.

“So? What do you think?” Zelda nervously flattened out the skirt. She had been so confident a minute ago; why does Link looking at her make her so nervous?

Link stood up, Zelda’s heart clenching as he walked over to her, scared of his reaction. What if he thought she was being one of those scantily clad women on street corners at night? That’s why she was so surprised when he reached up and stroked her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” Link said after, leaning his forehead against hers. Zelda blushed and closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of _him_.

A timid knock on the door broke them apart. “Your presence is requested, Your Majesty,” a servant called through the door.

Zelda sighed and checked herself in the mirror next to the door. Once she felt Link’s presence behind her, she opened the door and squeezed Link’s arm briefly before walking into the evening air.

Reaching the ballroom doors, the guards gave her a sash to match Link’s, a traditional head dress, and sent in a musician to declare her presence. Link stood by, watching as the other knights watched the Queen in her attire. As the Lord Steward announced her, Zelda took Link’s arm to face her company.

The doors opened, the crowd went wild, and the night officially began.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Queen Zelda! You look so gorgeous!  Please bless my child. Her name is Aryll, and was born just a year ago,” a plump mother practically shouted at Zelda. About two hours in to the ball, the queen has kissed the forehead of almost every baby in Hyrule. She leaned down to kiss the bundle in front of her, smiling as the mother curtsied and scurried off, exclaiming to the group she was with about the encounter.

Throughout the night, she kept locking eyes with her knight. Zelda would blink twice, and Link would bow his head just the slightest, the two speaking in a language unknown to even them. She loved these secret moments. A thrill always went up her spine whenever they happened, settling deep in her mind with the thought _‘He’s mine_.’

“Your Majesty!” an official from the Rito region called. As Zelda turned around, she spotted Link for the third or fourth time that night. He was standing in a group of advanced soldiers from the newest batch of trainee’s. They all looked thrilled to be speaking to _the_ man who took down Ganon, visibly excited and very animated. Link, on the other hand, looked expressionless, nodding slightly or giving curt answers when required to.

Zelda remembered something that Link had told her a few months ago. They were visiting Hateno: staying in Link’s home and seeing their friends. Earlier, Link had been practically surrounded by a group of tourists complimenting and thanking him profusely. He just smiled softly and shook their hands, ignoring requests to see some of the skills that put “that pig back where he belonged.” Everyone was so in awe of meeting him that they didn’t even notice Zelda peering out of a window of the shop next to them.

“I don’t understand why everyone thanks me so much,” Link confessed later into Zelda’s neck as they lay together in bed. “I was just doing my duty. I wanted to see you smile again.”

“Your Majesty!” the official called again, bringing her out of her memory. “Your Majesty, it is time to enjoy the wonderful food prepared by the top chefs in the kingdom. Please take your seat. Everybody else will follow you.”

Zelda thanked him and went to the table in the middle of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part of my happy birthday month julianna!! s/o to everyone who has read even one of the stories.

Zelda had made sure she was sat at the table with the rest of the Champions and their families. Her advisors wanted her in a separate space entirely, high above all the commoners, but she refused. She wanted to be with her friends, not with stuffy old men.

“Queen Zelda! Your dress is so beautiful!” Riju exclaims as she sat at the table.

Zelda blushed and looked down. “Thank you, Chief Riju. You’re looking marvelous as well.” And she meant it. Riju was dressed even more extravagant as usual, in a strawberry red skirt and top complimenting her gold veil and jewelry. 

Sidon and Yunobo walked to the table, in a fierce debate over… something. Zelda and Riju giggled as they took their seats.

“I’m just saying, Si, that eating rocks is better than eating members of your same species,” Yunobo said, gesturing to the prince’s fish-like features and waving at the two ladies.

“Rocks are made of nothing nutritious. How dare you compare me and my people to the tiny, mindless creatures who can’t even speak!” Sidon said before turning to the others at the table. He flashed his big smile at everyone. “Hello everyone, it’s great to see you here! Chief  Riju, you’re looking rather stunning in that red.”

“Thanks. Your armor that lets you not die while you’re on land for a while is looking mighty shiny,” Riju responded.

“Thank you! I made sure it was the shiniest it could be,” Sidon smiled back. He turned his gaze toward Queen Zelda. He looked at her face, down her torso, and back up, smiling even wider than before. “Your Majesty! Your dress! You look so beautiful! I love it! I am so glad you decided to grace us with your presence today!”

Before Zelda could respond, Riju snickered, “Yeah, I was surprised Link let you out of the house like that.”

Zelda’s head turned so fast she was sure it would hurt. Riju, Yunobo, and Sidon laughed at the incredulous look on her face.

“What’s going on? What did I miss?” a crotchety voice said from behind Zelda. She turned, and Link’s arms were linked with Impa; Paya, Teba, and Teba’s son behind.

Once hellos were exchanged and everyone settled in, dinner was served. It seemed like enough food to feed a million people! Tons of waiters and waitresses alongside carts piled high with a variety of food paraded out of the kitchen. Zelda practically saw Link’s mouth water when they started heading in the direction of their table. Even after more than a hundred years, Link’s appetite was still insatiable.

Impa tapped on Zelda’s arm and motioned for her to come closer.

“You look beautiful, my dear. I am delighted to see that it fits you so well,” Impa said quietly. “I sure wish I still had the figure you do. That boy of yours must be so… gracious.”

“Impa!” Zelda gawked at her implications. Impa just chuckled and took a sip of her drink, motioning toward the cart of food.

After eating, and drinking a few or 5 glasses of wine, Zelda looked around the table. Riju and Sidon are urging Link to drink another glass of wine. Zelda knew Link couldn’t say no to Sidon’s enthusiastic remarks. Yunobo and Teba’s son had gone to run around the yard, while Teba, Paya, and Impa discussed some magic elixir that swore to erase all signs of wrinkles. Instead of joining in, the Queen leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Listening to the noise of her friends talking mixing in with voices of her people was so therapeutic that Zelda decided to just sit in it for a few minutes.

A hand on her thigh brings her back to reality. She looks to her left, and sees Link looking at her with concern. Zelda shook her head and placed her hand on top of his. She was so satisfied with the life she had that nothing could stop her from just reveling in the feeling of finally being happy.

Suddenly, the band started playing a popular slow-dance song. Zelda’s eyes popped wide open and she grabbed Link’s arm. “Link! Let’s go dance! I love this song!”

Link stood up but resisted her pulling him toward the other dancers. “Your Majesty, you’re drunk,” he said bluntly.

“Yeah, and I want to dance,” Zelda said, tugging Link’s arm even more, and _finally_ he started walking with her. “Also, Sir Knight Link, it’s Zelda to you.”

Once situated among the other dancers, Zelda looked up and saw Link looking at all the people looking at them.

“Ignore them,” Zelda whispered, placing her head on his shoulder. “We’re the only two people that matter right now.”

After the song ended, Zelda was asked to dance by a Zora, then another from Termina, then another from Castle Town, then another, then another, then another…

…until she had decided she had had enough. She politely declined a member of the Royal Court to a dance before announcing she was retiring to her room for the night.

Link stood behind her as she shouted off a balcony, “Thank you all for coming. It has been an honor to talk to you all and have a beautiful night. The castle will be closing shortly after midnight; make sure to leave before that! I’ll see you soon.”

As Link somewhat pulled Zelda back to her bedroom, she kept talking to Link about whatever came to mind.

“Impa is so silly… She really thinks one elixir is going to take away all her wrinkles… I might be over one hundred but she’s even older… I wonder if I’m going to get wrinkles… Link, will you help me rub out my wrinkles?”

“Sure, Zel,” he replied with a small smile as she went on about wrinkles and old age. Drunken Zelda is something else.

They got to her bedroom door and Zelda tugged Link into the room, slamming the door before turning to him.

“Hi,” she smiled, eyes shining.

“Hi,” he responded, slightly confused.

She took his hand into hers and played with his fingers, “Do you like my dress?”

“Yes,” Link said almost instantly, slightly blushing at his eagerness. “You look very beautiful.”

Zelda smiled even wider and kissed his knuckles. “Do you know why I bought this dress?”

“…because it’s gorgeous?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled. “It is..,” she trailed off as she put her mouth next to his ear, “but no, Link. I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU JULIANNA HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note:**

> this will either be two or three parts. i wrote this fic about a month ago and it was what enticed me to write all these fics for my wife


End file.
